Moon Rise
by Gloria Stone
Summary: Derek didn't understand the urge to run. He didn't understand a lot of what was happening to his body. Didn't understand even as he cleaned his first newborn pup. Laura always said he was rather slow on the uptake. (good old Mpeg...and pardon any mistakes its been a very long time since I last wrote anything. the dust is thick on my grammar skills)


It was a quiet night. The only sounds that of night owls and a few insects. The hoots echoed far, unbroken by the roar of cars or the blaring of TV's. It was also dark, darkness that only happened many miles from any towns or road. The only light coming from the full moon shining down. Not that would help a human. The tree and underbrush was thick enough that little of the bright light penetrated. Tiny slivers that looked like silver strings cast by an enormous spider.

Derek Hale had no trouble seeing though. He had no trouble moving either, despite how thick the brush was. What he couldn't tear though, he simple leap over. He had been running hard and fast since the moon had risen. He only vaguely remembered Scott yelling at him, chasing after him. He had sounded worried, confused. Isaac had been fast behind him, fear at his Alpha's unexpected behavior thick as a blanket around him. Derek had wanted to stop; he was supposed to be here tonight. It was Danny's first full moon. The young man had been a causality of the alpha pack. Bitten and forced to try and hurt his best friend. He had been a powerful weapon. Surprisingly controlled and deadly for a newly turned wolf. It had been that control that had helped him turn on his alpha…and accept Derek as his new one right after Derek had ripped the bitch apart.

He was miles away from home now, no idea why he had ran, or where he was going. He had left his beta's far behind, at some point transforming and disappearing into the night. Isaac was good at tracking, if Derek had been in his right mind he would have complimented his beta. It took a lot to track an alpha that didn't want to be found. Isaac and Scott had managed to keep track of him for about 3 miles but then lost the trail. Derek had heard them, howling out to him. Two Beta's searching for their alpha. He had felt the pull, his wolf perking up at the sound. It wasn't enough to make his wolf turn around. He had barely even slowed down. He had to find something, something important.

Finally Derek stopped, his great chest heaving as he tried to find his breath. He felt so hot, uncomfortable. Even his first transformation into the alpha form hadn't felt like this. Something was happening to his body and he didn't know what. He was never meant to be the alpha. Unlike Laura he'd never been trained. She had started to teach him, being her second it was expected. But Derek had refused to believe she could die. Derek choked, his tongue rolling out as he hacked out a laugh. The wolf form wasn't made for laughing and the sound that came out was harsh and ugly. He was sure Laura was laughing at him from beyond the grave. He could almost hear her I told you so's.

Forcing the thoughts of his sister aside, he followed his ear and nose to a nearby water supply. It was a small creek, only inches deep and maybe 4 or 5 feet wide. He found a nice bank and padded up to the water. Lapping at the cool fresh water he tried to clear his head. The haze of instinct was still pulling powerfully at him. His thirst sated, though it did little to cool him, he turned his nose to the air. He smelled no wolves, no humans…no predators. He relaxed a little, this place was right. It wasn't enough though, he needed to find something. He sniffed at the dirt, and growled as he pawed at it, digging in deep with his claws to bring up the smells. Scents wet and thick attacked his nostrils. He closed his eyes, wet and safe…dark. He needed darkness. But not just the darkness of night. He needed dark; he needed safe and surrounding darkness. He growled and raced forward. He could smell it. The dark place he needed.

The cave entrance was small, barely big enough to get his large body through. Derek grunted as his belly scrapped against the ground. He was getting bigger, the small part of his brain that was still human was scared but the wolf was calm, expectant. He grunted as the wolf pulled at his attention. He had to check out the cave. How far it went back, was it safe? Was it dry? Was it warm enough? He sniffed the ground. The cave didn't go back further than 20 feet or so. Only two ways in, the large entrance and a very small passage went farther into the earth. It was too tiny for anything larger than a cat to come through. Still he growled and attacked the wall until rocks fell. He blocked the passage. The cave had to be safe. He scent marked everything, even pissing in one corner before coming out again. Derek fought for control as the wolf started to gather leaves, moss, anything it demeaned worthy. The wolf remembered his bed at the house. The smell of his bed, the warm and safe blankets he could wrap around himself. The wolf wished for them but no matter how Derek fought, the animal side of him would not leave the cave. He needed the cave. He didn't have time to go back, even for soft blankets. He was exhausted almost to the point of collapse but he didn't stop until the cave was filled. The fresh smell of autumn had replaced the smell of earth. He scratched at his new bed, piling them up into a corner. It actually took longer to get them set up than it did to gather the leaves. Apparently he was going insane and was OCD. He just couldn't rest until everything was perfect. Finally….He turned in the leaves three times and lay down. Soon his instincts told him. He just had to wait.

Derek woke up screaming. He was confused as his eyes burned red, looking for his attacker. However before he could gain his bearings he screamed again. Agony hot and deep ripped through his stomach.

_What?_ Derek thought as he looked down at himself. His Stomach was huge, distended and swollen. He was horrified, terrified even. He had no idea what his body was doing to him? Had he been poisoned? He lifted his head trying to gather breath to call to his pack. The howl was cut short as another wave of pain hit him. He curled over on himself. He had been tortured, shot, electrocuted even part of him eaten once but never had he felt pain like this. He rolled over onto his knees, and lowered his head. He could feel something shift inside of him. It was similar to when he shifted from alpha to human, but at the same time now. He tried to turn his head to look at himself, find out what was happening but the pain was too great. Oh god he could feel his stomach move, the muscles clamping down so hard he thought he would puke out his guts. He could actually hear something break, and his thighs were suddenly wet. He smelled blood, and other body fluids. Oh god was he dying? He tried to hold it in, he was sure his guts were falling out of his body. He wasn't able to control his body though, and his muscles clenched, bearing down hard. Something thick and heavy passed through…and fell onto the leaves with a sickening slurp. Derek whimpered his legs shaking as his body turned against him. It wasn't over either, another clamp hit him and again he felt something pass. He lost count after that, the pain was too great. When Derek came back to his senses, he didn't know how much time had passed. Everything was throbbing but the horrible pain had seemed to pass. He wasn't dead though and if anything he seemed ok now? Even that strange sensation between his legs had stopped. He shook his head trying to clear it. The smell of blood…and something else was very thick in the air. What the hell had happened? He took a deep breath, afraid to turn and face what had happened. He was pretty sure there was something on the ground. Probably his guts, intestines…or maybe his colon. He'd never heard of a wolf literally shitting out his guts. Maybe he had been poisoned and his body just rejected everything. He froze as something moved under him. He looked down and nearly passed out…4…count them 4 newborn wolfs lay between his blood soaked legs. The largest a black male moved and whimpered. The sound cut into Derek like a knife and he found himself moving without thought. He licked at the baby furiously. The more he licked the more the pup moved. Derek actually jumped when the pup latched onto a nipple. It sucked hard and long…and despite the human part of him which was still in shock, the wolf purred at how strong his pup was.

His pup….his son, he had a son. No…he had three sons. All of them black as night, although on did have two white socks on his feet. He licked them all his warm tongue stimulating them into feeding. He turned to the last. He licked at it, but the pup didn't move. Derek nosed at it whimpering softly. The pup was light brown, almost blonde with a beautiful white patch on its chest and legs. It was the smallest by far, almost half the size of its brothers. He licked at it again…and again. Fear blooming in his chest. Was the pup a still born? He tilted his head; no…he could hear it. A soft…too soft and too slow heartbeat, the pup was alive. He picked her up, in hands while not as limber as his human ones were capable of this. He rubbed at her. He had seen Scott do it before. To a newborn kitten, the mother had given birth in Laura's bedroom. Derek still didn't know how the cat had gotten in, or what it was thinking having kittens among werewolves. Derek whimpered again and rubbed at his pup harder. Scott had had a towel when he did this, did that make a difference? He remembered what his pack mate had said. 'Sometimes they need a little extra help.'

A whimper…Derek's breath caught in his chest. A tiny weak whimper and the pup took a breath, then another. Derek gentle as he could he placed the pup against his chest, helping it find a nipple. The suction wasn't as hard as the others but he sensed his forth was out of danger. He had no doubt this one was a fighter….his daughter, Laura.


End file.
